


Christmas Present

by theredghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Azuria (my alien babe I love her also), Emily (my fat babe i love her so), F/F, NSFW text, Smut, get your mind out the gutter, no its not weird, pron, yes Azuria is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredghost/pseuds/theredghost
Summary: A cold winter's afternoon after a hectic Christmas weekend promises to get much warmer indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

There was lots going on but New York was still a cold place, snow covered streets brought traffic to a crawl and most of the shops, bar the odd bodega on the corner here and there, had closed up for the day, no customers and no sales forcing their decision. 

In an apartment complex just off East 16th Street and 3rd Avenue, Christmas decorations lined the walls and halls and the smell of Christmas seemed to still linger, the odd hint of chocolate or turkey coming through. 

As the snow continued to fall on the roof below, just outside the balcony window of the apartment, the heat gently spread through the walls and floorboards as the central heating kicked in - a necessity for city apartments in December. 

Apartment No. 43 was one just the same, it’s occupants feeling the warmth creep through their bodies as they relaxed and wound down from the hectic days beforehand; travelling to and from Delaware over the course of one weekend purely by public transport had been no mean feat for both Emily and Azuria, and what with carrying the presents on the return trip, as well. 

Emily had completed the trip many times before, splitting her time over Christmas between her mom and sisters in Delaware, and her dad in Connecticut, but after she came out, her dad had cut all ties with her and her family, so Delaware was her home for Christmas now. 

Azuria, being not of this planet, had never undertaken such a longhaul journey, and the amount of human interaction she’d had to get used to had rather knocked the wind out of her; she loved being with and around Emily, but there was only so much she could take. 

Azuria sat on the bare wood floor of hers and Emily’s bedroom, deeply engrossed in the book Emily’s parents had gotten her for Christmas; she sat cross legged leaning against the bed, her grey knee socks keeping her warm enough without being uncomfortable, and the long purple t-shirt she wore, an offcast of Emily’s, was warm enough for her. 

Her deep purple wavy hair was a bit of a mess, having been hidden under a wooly hat for almost two days straight, and the freckles that scattered across her face underneath her green eyes felt a little greyer from the cold; Azuria’s eyes, with their vertical pupils, had adjusted to the harshness of the Earth’s atmosphere pretty quickly, and Emily adored the way the green shimmered in the moonlight, as she’d regaled to Azuria many times. 

In her lap, and where he’d been for the last hour or so, was their cat Starbucks, so named after where they’d met for the first time. His fluffy orange fur had warmed Azuria’s lap and the sound of his purring and gentle snoring echoed slightly around the apartment, and provided a warming background to this cold winter’s day.

Azuria hadn’t dared to try and move, lest she disturb Starbucks from his slumber and so she’d sat against the bed and read to herself happily, with Emily’s presence in the room comforting her. 

Azuria felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder, and turned to see what it was. Emily’s hand hung next to her, and Azuria glanced up to see Emily laying half asleep on the bed, her t-shirt all akimbo and her pants-less legs stretched out before her and her messy orange afro hung on her head. 

Emily and Azuria both caught each other’s glances, and they smiled gently back at each other; they’d both been through so much together since Azuria arrived on this planet in a dramatic flickering and had damn near hurt herself trying to make it stop. 

When Emily met her, she bought them both a cup of coffee and had sat with her till Azuria knew she was okay and knew she wouldn’t flicker again, and be teleported to another dimension. 

It was that initial understanding of trust and patience that had brought the two girls closer together than either of them could of expected, and this quiet day was a lovely opposite to the busyness they usually dealt with. 

Azuria smiled at Emily again, and she gently interlocked her fingers with Emily’s, bringing a blushing smile to Emily’s face, and the two of them giggled a little at each other, both finding it all too adorable. 

Azuria closed her book with her other hand, the banging of the two halves together jolting Starbucks awake, and he quickly jumped up from Azuria’s lap and scampered out of the door. 

“Alright well goodbye to you too” chuckled Emily, as she saw the last flash of orange disappear from the room. 

“Not even a goodbye, how rude” replied Azuria, standing up and trying to get the feeling back into her legs after being sat down for so long. 

“Ah well” said Emily, patting the other half of the bed and motioning her head towards Azuria, “you comin’?” 

“Yeeeep” said Azuria, setting her book down on the nightstand and releasing her hold on Emily’s hand. 

Azuria walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it, crawling across it and sliding her legs under the duvet and covers. 

“Ooh, it’s warm under here!” said Azuria, the heat reaching all around her legs and hanging onto her lower half. 

“You toasty?” said Emily, turning to face Azuria, and slipping her hand under the duvet to run across Azuria’s thigh. 

“Aye, your hands are freezing! Stop it, you! Emily!” giggled Azuria, as Emily’s cold touch brought goosebumps to her legs and a slight shiver across her skin. 

“Aww come on, you know I love to feel your legs, specially when they’re all warm on my hands” cooed Emily, and she traced her hands softly across Azuria’s thigh again. 

Emily’s touch on her thigh felt good to Azuria, she loved the way Emily would touch her, and make every contact with her skin feel special and intimate, and though it was cold and tickled slightly, it did feel nice. 

Azuria twisted slightly and reached out to run her hand over Emily’s stomach, the thin nightshirt Emily wore leaving little gap between Azuria’s gentle touch and the material itself, and the contact of her hand on Emily’s stomach was enough for Emily to shift her stomach away from Azuria’s touch as a reaction. 

“Alright, no fair, you can’t warm up on me” giggled Emily in response, “ just ‘cos I’m fat and warm, I’m not your own personal space heater” 

“Good pun, I’ll allow it” smirked Azuria as she moved her hand from Emily’s stomach, and sat upright slightly. She moved her hands to the hem of her knee socks and slowly pulled them down, softly drifting across her calves, her feet and then off, and a short snap of cold air hit Azuria’s bare skin and she quickly hid them back under the duvet to preserve their warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily’s hands returned to Azuria’s thigh, having been warmed up a bit now, and feeling the gentle touch of Emily’s fingertips across the imprints her knee socks had made brought a lovely wave of feeling over Azuria’s body, and she smiled at the feeling. 

As Azuria felt Emily trace her fingers over her thigh again, Emily dug her nails into Azuria’s skin slightly, letting them gently scratch Azuria’s skin. Azuria felt her body respond to this build up in Emily’s touch and she reached out for Emily’s stomach again, and grasped Emily’s t-shirt in her hands. 

Emily went to pull away from Azuria’s thigh but when she did, she felt Azuria pull on her t-shirt, and a small smile across Azuria’s face that said to Emily to keep going. Emily scratched in a little harder and that time felt goosebumps erupt across Azuria’s skin, as she reacted more and more to Emily’s touch. 

Emily skated her nails across Azuria’s thigh and sneaked over to lightly brush Azuria’s butt, the chubbiness feeling like silk to Emily. Azuria giggled at the tickling sensation again, but there was a huskiness and intensity to it that Emily immediately picked up on. 

Azuria’s back arched as Emily dug her nails into her butt, her chubby derrière feeling soft and squishy to the touch, and Azuria pulled Emily in a little closer; she wanted more of what Emily had to give. 

Emily knew that’s what Azuria wanted, so Emily moved her hand from Azuria’s thigh and grabbed hold of both sides of Azuria’s t-shirt and pulled Azuria level with her, almost on top of herself. Emily danced her fingers underneath Azuria’s shirt and up and down her back, the extra sensitivity of Emily’s touch racing through Azuria’s skin. 

Azuria arched her back further at every touch and scratch Emily dug into her skin, and it felt so good. Azuria loved to be scratched by Emily, she made it feel passionate and it turned Azuria on so much. 

A sharp intake of breath from Azuria told Emily that she was doing something right, and she could feel Azuria’s body start to slowly bump and grind against her own, each gentle press from Azuria’s body felt intense, and the warmth from the two of them being so close together made everything even hotter. 

Azuria leant in closer to Emily, placing her hands either side of Emily’s shoulders to support herself, and neared her face even closer to Emily’s, Azuria’s open mouth and soft inviting lips feeling so far away yet so close at the same time. Emily lifted her head slightly in a bid to try and reach the comforting home of Azuria’s lips, but Azuria quickly placed a finger against Emily’s lips, shushing her and halting her intent to kiss Azuria. A small smirk spread across Azuria’s face for the second time and she knew she had Emily right where she wanted her. 

Azuria moved her finger and leant down into the nape of Emily’s neck and began to gently kiss all over Emily’s skin, leaving small bites as she went. Azuria’s warm breath glazed over Emily’s collarbones, and the slight contact her skin made against Emily sent tiny little shockwaves through Emily’s body, and brought more sensation to her skin.

In response, Emily dug her nails in harder into Azuria’s back, scratching deeper but slower as she traced her nails down the outline of Azuria’s spine, and every ridge that Emily felt through Azuria’s skin, Emily scratched that little bit harder, exciting Azuria more and more. 

The sensation Azuria felt pushed her to grind more and more into Emily, pressing her body more into Emily and the subtle grinding and bucking of Azuria’s hips increased as her arousal rose inside her. 

As Azuria bucked a bit harder against Emily, she bit a little harder into the skin of Emily’s neck, right below her jawbone, and a low moan escaped from her mouth, accompanied by a whispered “ffffuck” as Azuria turned her on even more. 

Every bite and hickey that Azuria left on Emily’s neck was just as intense as every scratch that Emily left across Azuria’s back, and the energies of the two ramped up the arousal in the room, to the point where neither wanted to back down. 

Azuria lifted her head from Emily’s neck and looked Emily in the eye, and finally leaned in to connect with Emily’s lips, and intensely give back the kiss that Emily had been craving all this time; to feel the spark between their lips and in their touch turned Emily on even more and and she kissed more and more intensely, wanting to taste every inch of Azuria’s kiss. 

As the kiss heightened, Azuria began to grind and buck even more against Emily’s, feeling the heat from Emily’s body as they rubbed together, the friction and subtle knocks of skin against skin felt like electricity to them both. 

Azuria felt Emily moan into the kiss, the short whispers of Emily’s warm voice and breath against Azuria’s lips was heavenly, and it fed into Azuria’s willingness to lease Emily, to tease her, yes, but to also give her what she so desperately wanted, and had built up all this time. Azuria broke away from the kiss and looked intently at Emily, whispering breathlessly. 

“You like that?” 

“Yeah” replied Emily, with a smile on her face. 

Emily reached up to Azuria’s face and slowly ran her fingers through the clump of hair on top, feeling each strand spread across her skin, and the slight resistance of the knots and tangles. 

Emily gently clumped her fingers together and pulled Azuria back into the kiss, Emily’s hold in her hair a driving force behind the intensity of Azuria’s kiss. As they both shuffled and moved with the kiss, Emily pulled slightly on Azuria’s hair, to send even more feeling racing through Azuria’s body. 

It felt mildly painful but in a way that made her feel so good, and Azuria arched her back again in response to Emily’s deft touch. Breaking Emily’s hold on her hair, Azuria shuffled back slightly to reposition herself, and lifted the hem of Emily’s shirt.

The simple silk nightshirt moved to reveal Emily’s soft fat stomach, her beautiful brown skin still slightly cold to the touch. Azuria kissed gently across Emily’s stomach and felt the goosebumps flash across Emily’s skin, and Emily bucked her hips towards Azuria’s kiss, wanting and craving more. 

As Emily adjusted herself to lay flat on her back, Azuria began to kiss lower and lower on Emily’s stomach, her tongue tracing patterns across Emily’s fat, and quivering slightly with every more intense kiss that Azuria left. 

Azuria brought her hands onto Emily’s thighs, and as she kissed and left more little bites, Azuria scratched her nails against Emily’s skin, fuelling the intensity of the release building inside Emily. 

Every scratch that Azuria left on Emily’s skin were intense enough for Emily to feel rush through her and soft moans and gasps escaped her mouth at every touch of Azuria’s skin against her own. 

Azuria traced her tongue slightly further down Emily’s body, her lips kissing against Emily’s crotch and the more intense bites sent energy bursting into Emily’s arousal and she bucked her hips more and more, she wanted to feel Azuria so desperately against where she was most wet and turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily gently moved her hand to come to rest on top of Azuria’s head, her fingers clumping together in Azuria’s hair, and the touch of Emily’s head lightly pushing Azuria down to where Emily wanted to feel her, where she ached for Azuria’s touch. 

Azuria lifted her head and gently pushed Emily's thighs apart, and she moved her hand from Emily's thigh and just lightly traced her knuckle from top to bottom on Emily’s panties, the deep blue lace panties feeling exquisite against Emily’s wet clit and hot skin. 

Any minute movement that Azuria made against Emily’s panties caused Emily to moan louder and more intensely, and Emily’s grip on Azuria’s hair tightened, turning Azuria on more and more, both fuelling the other’s arousal. 

Emily broke her grip on Azuria’s hair to allow her to move and kiss all along Emily’s thighs, leaving more hickeys and bite marks as Azuria worked her way across the length of Emily’s thighs, each area of fat skin becoming more and more heightened at everything Azuria did. 

Azuria kissed back down Emily’s thigh and brought her lips achingly close to Emily’s clit, and Emily moaned Azuria’s name with a huskiness in her voice that maked Azuria smirk, as she bit harder and harder into Emily’s thighs. 

The warm breath that gently floated across Emily’s panties as Azuria neared her clit and then teasingly faded away brought desperation to Emily’s arousal, and Azuria could tell Emily was dying for her to let her release and feel the wave of orgasm, she’d just enjoyed it too much to let Emily release just yet. 

Azuria lifted her head slightly and moved her hand to the edge of Emily’s panties, teasing the material away from Emily’s damp skin and the cool rush of air that lightly slid over Emily’s clit felt even more intense against the heat of both their bodies. 

Each and every gentle touch of Azuria’s skin against Emily’s clit brought a gasp to Emily’s voice and she moaned even more intensely at everything Azuria was doing against her clit. 

Azuria took the edges of Emily’s panties in her fingers and pulled them down, sliding the material over Emily’s butt and Emily lifted her hips to allow Azuria to slide them down further. Emily lifted her legs and slipped her panties off, discarding them in the far corner of the room.  
As soon as Emily’s panties were free, Azuria darted her tongue down onto Emily’s clit, and she began to work it, immediately sending shockwaves through Emily’s body, reacting to how Azuria’s tongue danced and played with her clit. 

Emily replaced her hold on Azuria’s hair and tightened it, pushing Azuria’s arousal higher and higher. Azuria increased the intensity of every hot breath and flick of Azuria’s tongue. Emily felt more and more turned on, and she began to buck and grind her hips more into Azuria’s touch. 

Azuria draped her tongue all the way across Emily’s vagina, running the tip of her tongue from the top to the bottom, and made sure to kiss her lips against every inch of it to push Emily’s orgasm further and further along. Azuria was going to make Emily beg for it, she’d pushed her this far and Azuria could tell she was close. 

As Azuria danced her tongue even more intensely, Emily felt her orgasm building more and more, the hot pressure that lay inside her that she was desperate to release. Azuria could feel Emily’s want and need to cum, but held off for just a few more seconds. 

"You ready, Em?" asked Azuria, a subtle mocking tone to her voice 

"Zuri.....plea....please, fffuck" moaned Emily, the intensity of her orgasm seeping through her voice 

Azuria licked Emily's clit again, eliciting another deep moan from Emily’s mouth. 

"How bad d'you want it?" said Azuria, scratching Emily's thighs a little harder as she spoke.

"Please.....plea, I-fuck" whispered Emily, her mind barely coherent from the impending orgasm.

"Gotta hear you beg for it properly" smirked Azuria, licking Emily's clit even more intently this time, and the thrust from Emily’s hips showed her response. 

"Please can I cum, Azuria, plleeeeeeeeeease" Emily managed to whisper out. 

"Okay, babe, you can cum for me" smiled Azuria, as she went to town on Emily's clit as intensely as she could, bringing her lips together around Emily’s clit and sucking harder and harder, her tongue dancing around the tip of the clit in her mouth. 

Emily moaned even louder as she felt the tidal wave of her orgasm release, and as Azuria's tongue sent her mind into a frenzy of arousal and explosion. She’d been denied it for what seemed like forever so she was going to make the most of every single second that Azuria allowed her. 

"YES YES YESSFFFUCKFUCKUFCKFUCKFU-" Emily's body convulsed slightly, as her thighs tightened around Azuria's head, and Emily fely her back arch and her body shake from head to toe with goosebumps as she came again and again. 

"Yes yes, keep cumming for me, Em, good girl" said Azuria, making sure her tongue met every bit of Emily's clit, as she wanted to push Emily as far as she could go. 

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfucaaaaaaah" moaned Emily as she rode the wave of her last orgasm, and felt her energy dissipate through her body, her heart racing and her breath intense. Azuria finally lifted her tongue from Emily's clit, and looked to Emily's face, the big smile across it assures Azuria that Emily felt good 

Emily, still panting and catching her breath, noticed Azuria looking at her with a smile, and Emily smiled back, as flatteringly as she could at this awkward an angle.

"I fuckin' love you" said Emily, breathlessly.

"I could tell" replied Azuria, cheekily.

Emily chuckled and lifted her legs clear of Azuria's head, and swung her body round to sit upright on the edge of the bed. Azuria stood up and headed to the bathroom to run a bath to cool down in, the two of them ready to just relax and be together. 

Emily stood up and slipped off her t-shirt and bra, her sweaty naked body elegant in the evening light flooding through the window and followed Azuria, a happy and content smile on her face. 

Azuria had removed her t-shirt and wet panties and sat naked on the edge of the bath, watching the bath bomb fizz and bubble it’s way round the warm water, her clothes discarded on the floor.

Emily stood next to Azuria and wrapped an arm around Azuria’s shoulders; the manic goings on of the weekend had caught up to them and an evening alone, just the two of them, had been just what they needed. 

Azuria smiled up at Emily, and Emily smiled back, and quickly hip checked Azuria into the bath.

“Aaahh!” yelped Azuria in surprise, as she now sat in a semi full bath as the bath bomb continued to fizz around her.

“Oh my god, you fell in so easy!” laughed Emily, leaning against the wall to stop herself leaning against the wall to stop herself keeling over from laughter. 

“I absolutely hate you, oh my god” laughed Azuria, as she swung her legs into the bath, “now you get the tap end.” 

“Ohhhhh” sighed Emily, a look of mock annoyance spread across her face. But she climbed into the bath opposite Azuria, the now blue water contrasted beautifully against her brown skin and Azuria’s pale legs poked out from the water. 

Emily scooched closer to Azuria and leant in for a kiss, and Azuria reciprocated. 

“Love you” mumbled Emily, a soft smile on her face. 

“Love you too” replied Azuria. 

The rest of the night was spent in the bath, and then in the soft cotton sheets of their bed, entangled in each other’s arms and blissful in the company of one another. 

And they wouldn’t of had it any other way.


End file.
